Friendly
by ThatIdioticHomestucker
Summary: Kiki the cat always contemplates the questions of life. Where do those little gifts with the balloon come from? What's up with crazy old Nook? Will Coco ever like her?


(Hello everyone! This is a little snippet my friend requested from me, it's a bit out there in terms of what I usually write, but either way I hope it is nice to read nevertheless.)

It was a fine day in the small town of Wild World, with everyone about their usual tasks. Kiki the cat sat still outside of her house, looking at her little garden. Gently, she tousled one of the bigger flowers petals, pulling up on the poor root and snapping its stem. She twirled the flower in her hand, until she began to pull off the little petals.

"She loves me… She loves me not… She loves me… She loves me… not…" Her eyes got wide. Only four petals. They lay on the group, picked up by the wind every so once in a while. She threw the stem into the forest behind her and stood up. She retrieved her shovel out of her knapsack and began walking around town. She knew which way she wanted to go, but she wasn't sure if she should.

Coco the rabbit lived that way. But would Coco think she was foolish for coming to her at such a time? What if she was out, buying at Nook's and Kiki might just look like a fool? Or talking with Egbert again, like she seemed to do a lot? Kiki often wondered if she talked to him just to make her jealous, which would have been fine with her, had she actually liked Kiki back.

She walked further on into the forest, whistling a little tune as she went, looking for the little mounds in the ground. If she had read correctly, one of the other residents had buried something near the middle of the beachy area. She hoped it was an item more than anything else. Recently, Kiki hadn't acquired anything Coco-worthy to give to her. She supposed she could talk to Hailey, but if she didn't have anything Coco would want, what was the point? She'd mainly just look silly, asking her for anything at all. Like a moocher. And what if she had something, but Coco wouldn't like it? Then their relationship meter would drop even more (not that she was keeping track of their meter).

She stopped for a second and looked around. In her confusion about Coco, she hadn't realized she'd walked right through the sand and into the water. She squealed and ran out, dropping her shovel. She bent down to examine her salt-watered dress. She frowned. Relationship meter would be at its all time low if she stopped with this old thing on. She looked back up to the ocean. Her shovel! She ran out again and grabbed it, dragging it back up the sand and sighing. She sat down in the sand and suddenly a little cloud appeared over her head, making her more sad than she should have been.

Bill the sparrow, out for a walk on the beach, stopped for a minute, hearing the noise that always seems to happen when someone is sad. He looked up the beach, seeing Kiki up ahead. He ran over and bent down to her.

"Kiki, are you alright?" Kiki the gave him the 'No really' look. He sat down next to her. "What happened?" Kiki pointed to her soaked dress.

"And… I don't have anything for Coco today. I can't seem to think straight." Bill smiled at her, reaching over and petting her dress down.

"Well, in my opinion, you just… outright and confess in front of her. That's what me and um… oh…" He blushed slightly. "Camofrog, I mean, we, did that… But anyway, no need to impress her. If she has sense and likes you even the least bit, she'll be flattered and will open up to you herself."

"But what about gifts? Won't I look silly If I go to her without a gift?" She was listening intently to Bill's advice. She felt like he was one of the only residents who knew what love was all about.

"No, of course you won't! She won't judge you if its coming from your heart. In fact, she might even tell you her feelings. I mean, you don't have to go to her right away. If you need preparing, you can do that also." He smiled wide at her, eyes sparkling.

"Thanks, Bill. This is so helpful, I just… don't know what to say, you're so kind. Thank you so much." She leaned in and friend hugged him. They always were rather close, and she'd been so happy for him when Camofrog and him hooked up.

Meanwhile, a stranger lurked in the woods, hiding behind a tree and watching Bill and Kiki. Well, watching is an overstatement. This particular stranger had no eyes. She heard their hushed tones, wondering what they could have been discussing. Her ears tensed up and spread out slightly. She felt them touch. They were hugging. But, surely they couldn't possibly be… dating?

"Oh, hello Coco." A voice turned the rabbit to her rear view. The human stood there, holding a gift in her hands again.

"Something from Kiki again, its from yesterday, I'm sorry, I couldn't get around to doing it, I had lots of stuff to get done."

"No worries, Hailey." Coco's face was blank, taking the gift. She opened it right there, revealing the little leaf. She turned it over and examined it. 'Regal Sofa.' Hailey held out her hand. Coco looked at her, puzzled.

"Tip please." She said half-sarcastically. Coco gave her a look that caused her to put her hand down. "Uh, no charge…" She backed up into the forest, going back to her house.

Coco walked back to her own and put in the regal sofa with the other stuff Kiki had given her. To be completely truthful, Coco admired her style of furniture. She had given her a lot of regal and classic things, even though they didn't really belong in her house. But the thing that Coco wondered the most, was why Kiki was always giving her things. Was it some sort of gesture? Or was she just being neighborly?

She walked out again and saw Bill and Kiki still. Kiki was getting up and moving around, so she tried to make it look like she wasn't watching them by watering her garden.

Kiki stopped on the edge of the forest, seeing a mound. She ran over and began digging. A leaf icon appeared underneath the dirt, making her eyes light up. She began digging at it with her hands and pulled the leaf straight out. She examined the back of it. 'Classic Vanity.' She squealed with happiness, putting it into her knapsack. She began running through the forest, trying to avoid Coco's house. She ran near to the human's part of town, knocking wistfully on her door.

"Hailey!" She squealed. Hailey opened the door slowly.

"Kiki? What?" Kiki thrust the leaf into her hands, blushing brightly.

"Please deliver this to Coco as soon as you can!" She seemed so excited to Hailey, that once Hailey shut the door, she immediately began wrapping the little gift in the endless amount of boxes she seemed to have. Once she was finished making it awful nice, she walked out of her house and started off further into the forest.

She saw Coco and another villager in the distance, unsure who it was. As she approached, she found it was Egbert. Coco was giving him a blank stare, but he seemed real inclined to talk with her. Hailey approached a little faster, hiding herself behind a tree.

"…you're just so pretty, Coco. I'm sure anything you'd wear would look nice on you." Coco continued to stare at him. "But uh, speaking of clothes… here." He handed her a little bundle, and Coco tried it on, revealing it to be a copy of Egbert's shirt. She didn't blush, but merely stared at the garment. Her face grew hard.

"I don't look good in it." She threw it off and put on her original dress (that of which was given to her by Kiki). Egbert scrambled to pick it up, surprised.

"Oh, um, okay…" Hailey decided this was the time to give the gift to Coco, before Egbert tried to talk again. She walked up, acting like she hadn't been listening.

"Coco. Delivery." Coco turned and stared at her blankly.

"Let me guess. From Kiki?" Hailey nodded and handed her the gift. She opened it right there again, revealing the little leaf again. She looked onto the back, reading the little words 'Classic Vanity.' She almost smiled for once. Hailey cocked her head.

"Um… continue?" She backed up into the forest again. After she had walked a while, she ran into Kiki, who looked rather nervous.

"Hi, Hailey…" She uttered. Hailey waved but looked at her confused.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, Coco and Egbert have been spending a lot of time together. Why do I feel so jealous?" She crossed her arms and sighed. Hailey thought for a moment.

"Talk to her? Maybe while Egbert isn't around?"

"Well…" She started. She stared at the ground. "Bill gave me some advice that I think is pretty good, but… I don't know if I can follow through on it."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me to open up my feelings to her. She just seems so… oblivious." Hailey nodded.

"Well, maybe you should? It seems a better system than hiding your feelings all the time, because as long as she doesn't know you like her, there's no way of knowing that she might like you back."

"I… guess, you're right. Okay. I think I'll do that. Thanks, Hailey." She perked up slightly and began skipping to Coco's house, Egbert gone. "Coco!" She squealed. Coco looked up. She turned to Kiki and waited.

"What, Kiki?"

"Coco! Coco, I… I have to tell you something." Coco stared at her with an empty look again.

"…Go on?"

"Coco… I don't know if you can tell, but…" She blushed hard, even though Coco couldn't see. "I like you. A lot." Coco didn't move.

"I… but you and Bill and I thought…"

"No… I've always liked you. I mean, I understand if you don't like me back, and that I'm just kind of silly but-" Coco began to lean forward until their lips brushed each other. They both flushed brightly and pulled the other into a full on kiss. The sun behind them went down as their passionate endeavor faded into a nice hug. Coco whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked me."

"Of course I did."

"I wasn't sure how to get your attention. When I thought you were with Bill…"

"No, its fine." Kiki smiled at her and, for once, Coco smiled back. They held hands and began skipping off in a random direction, whistling brightly to harmonize with the other.

"Best friends forever?"

"Yeah. Best friends forever."


End file.
